Waiting For You
by KouenTaisa
Summary: She almost jumped down immediately. Instead, she waited for a second before making her way over to him. A series of Alice/Jasper drabbles.
1. I'm Sorry

**Author:**A series of Alice/Jasper drabbles. I so love this pairing! Some of the words from this are taken directly from Stephanie's books to complete the feel of their first meeting. I don't own either of them.

_I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
__Tell you I've set you apart_ – **The Scientist: Coldplay**

**I'm Sorry**

She had been waiting for a long time before he appeared. A lifetime, it seemed. She had been sitting in that restaurant for a while. Waiting patiently. Alice had smiled when he arrived, looking disoriented as he entered in.

She almost jumped down immediately. Instead, she waited for a second before making her way over to him.

Jasper looked up, startled. He wondered if she would attack in such an open area. A smile was on her unfamiliar face, and it set him at ease. For some reason, he felt no fear. He just felt… anxious.

"You kept me waiting for a long time," she smiled. Alice reached out toward him, letting her hand hang in mid-air for a moment. The gentle smile. Her words. All of it disarmed Jasper, and without a thought he took her hand.

"I'm sorry."

For the first time in almost a century, he felt hope.


	2. You

**Author****:** I am on a small roll, hooray! This has slight spoilers for Breaking Dawn, although it IS vague.

_I'll do anything for you  
__Kill anyone for you_ – **Wake Up: Coheed and Cambria**

**You**

Jasper kept himself angled in front of Alice the moment they arrived upon the field. He cast Aro and Caius a dirty look, one filled with malice. He managed not to hiss at them, his eyes closer to onyx then topaz. Alice moved forward, touching his back gently with her cool fingers.

Instantly he relaxed, moving to stand beside her. To him, no one else existed. He would kill anyone or anything to keep Alice safe. After all, she was his life. His light. His world. Nothing would be too much for her.

Nothing.


	3. Say

**Author:**Haha. The italicized part at the beginning is directly from Eclipse.

_Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
__Than never to say what you need to say again_ – **Say: John Mayer**

**Say**

_She laughed then, and there was a catch in her voice. "I've thought of that… Yes, I promise." Her voice became pleading. "Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out… And I love you." She hung up, and leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed. "I hate lying to him."_

Jasper clenched his fist, his eyes no longer the gentle topaz that suggested his hunger was sated. Alice was gone. She was out of his sight and out of his reach. A snarl escaped him, causing Carlisle to turn his head. His eyes were gentle, filled with sympathy.

He didn't notice. Instead he forced himself to set the phone down gently before he took off after Emmet and Rosalie.

He hadn't even gotten the chance to say I love you.


	4. Little Wonders

**Author:**This is dedicated to Elementalist.

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
__These small hours still remain_ – **Little Wonders: Rob Thomas**

**Little Wonders**

They didn't need words. Their relationship was physical in a way that surpassed that of Emmett and Rosalie's. They didn't tear down houses or boast about their sex.

They didn't say 'I love you' a thousand times like Edward and Bella. It was too cliché. If you asked Jasper, his vocabulary wasn't broad enough to express his exact feelings for Alice. She would say the same, giving him a tender smile all the while.

They knew each other better than they knew themselves. A single glance relayed everything that was needed. There were no words. No declarations that included a broken bed or demolished house.

Jasper smiled.

Alice tilted her head.

It was more than physical.

It was one of life's small wonders.


	5. What If

**Author:** I am so sorry that this took so long! I just got finished moving into my dorm. Go for being a freshman in college. Anyways, here it is.

_I would meet you  
I would meet you  
__I would meet you_ – **What If We Could: Blue October**

**What If**

Alice laid her head in Jasper's lap. The house was silent. It was just the two of them in their own little world. She watched him, listening to every gentle breath that passed from his cold lips. He smiled a little, letting his fingers brush against her cheek.

It was an intimate moment. A reminder of what they had and would always keep.

Each other.


	6. Nothing At All

**Author: **Haha. Another small update to make up for my sudden absence with these drabbles. I hope you enjoy. Please review! If there is anything you want to see, let me know. The facts of this meeting were taken from Eclipse.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_- **The Call: Regina Spektor**

**Nothing At All**

Alice walked up to Jasper. They were surrounded with tourists and families in the terminal, yet they only had eyes for each other. They did not speak, nor did they touch.

Bella looked away from them. The moment felt too intimate for her to watch. It was as if they were communicating, and she realized that they probably were. Words weren't needed.

Alice tilted her head to the side. Jasper smiled.

It was like saying 'I love you'.

Without clichéd words.

Without actions of affection.

It was knowing how the other felt.

And letting what you didn't say speak the loudest.


	7. Angel

**Author: **Angels is a perfect song for Edward/Bella, I believe. I've taken the beginning verse and applied it to JasperxAlice.

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
__In my time of need_ – **Angels: Within Temptation**

**Angel**

She made him feel alive. He had been wandering through life without a purpose. Without a reason. When he took her hand, it was as if his world was suddenly colored.

Alice was his world. His angel. His savoir. He asked nothing more.


	8. Innocent

**Author:** Another short drabble for Jasper and Alice. Oh, how I love them!

_While he wishes he could escape this  
But it all seems so contagious  
Not to be yourself and faceless  
__In a song that has no soul_ – **Innocent: Our Lady Peace**

**Innocent**

Jasper growled. The sound was low in his alabaster chest. Maria turned her head, watching him. He was standing at the helm of the newborns. He was ready to fight. To lead them into a battle they could not win. He was hers. At least, that 's what she thought.

She was wrong.

Jasper was not hers. He hated this lifestyle. He was losing his humanity with every battle. Every snarl was another painful reminder that he was not human. He had lost his humanity. He had lost everything.

Peter came back to get him. He held out his hand and delivered Jasper from the old life he had known. A painful life.

Alice had reached out as well. She had taken his hand… and recreated the innocent hope within his still heart.


	9. Hope

**Author:** Small and a little repetitive in nature, but I really like this scene of them, described in Jasper's pov. If you have any thing you want to see, just let me know. It doesn't have to be Alice/Jasper.

_You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope._ - **Jasper Hale****, **_**Eclipse**_**, Chapter 13, p.301**

**Hope**

Jasper felt odd, watching the woman bound toward him. He instantly knew she was a vampire. The insane beauty that she possessed, a long with her dead heart, gave her away.

She was smiling at him. Smiling, and bounding, in his general direction. He didn't have to know her.

Hope was there, even before he allowed it.

Alice was in his heart without a second glance.


	10. Ever The Same

**Author:** Hey everyone. Another small Jasper/Alice drabble. I think I may start up one for another couple of the series. If you have any suggestions, or there is something you want to see, just let me know.

_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
__Like someone broken_- **Ever The Same: Rob Thomas**

**Ever The Same**

Alice lay back on the bed, carding her fingers through Jasper's tousled hair. He had his eyes closed, his head resting upon her breast. The scene was calm. Serene.

She was humming softly, relaxed. They hadn't known each other for a long time, but it was long enough. Together, and only together, were they at ease.

They communicated with words. All she needed to see was his eyes to know. They were on their way to find the Cullens, a family of vampires she had seen in her visions.

They belonged at their sides. They would, eventually, become a part of that family. A family that was altering the way a vampire had to live. Until then, they were on their own. They were learning and striving to reform themselves.

All Alice knew was darkness. Jasper was her personal sun.

All Jasper knew was fighting. Alice was the peace that his heart needed.

That would forever be the same.


	11. Wake Up

**Author:** Hey guys. Another short and small story. I think this might be coming to a close soon, but it won't be the last you will hear from me!

_I'll do anything for you,  
__Kill anyone for you._ – **Wake Up: Coheed and Cambria**

**Wake Up**

They were traipsing around South America. It was just the two of them, searching for a key that would save their family. Alice was constantly fidgeting, trying to _see_ almost every minute of every day.

Jasper spent his days trying to calm down his wife. He wondered if they would be able to find the object of her visions in time. That was something Alice couldn't see, because the werewolf's negated everything back in Forks.

"Alice-"

He took her hand and pulled her close. Dawn was breaking over the horizon now. That mean, until the sun disappeared once more, they would be in hiding. She sighed, laying her head on his chest.

It was hard, being unable to _see_ the outcome of their lives. At least, Alice thought in the long run, she would always have Jasper.


End file.
